


Night Walks

by dad_sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Big Sans, First Undertale fanfic, Forced Prostitution, I suck at titles, Mafia Sans, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Plot, Prostitution, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader acts like a whore but doesn't wanna be, Sad, Slow Burn, alternative universe, mafiatale, mettaton saves the day, plot exists, sans is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sans/pseuds/dad_sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a prostitute working under a ruthless pimp who constantly threatens your life if you don't make enough money. That is until one day, Mettaton finds out and gets you out of the ditch you've dug yourself in. You soon meet the monster everyone's talking about: Sans. But will this be the chance to turn your life around or will you be thrown into prostitution again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dodging the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first UnderTale fanfiction so bare with me heh...

The crinkly green dollars rubbed against your hands as you counted. _Forty, fifty, seventy..._ You hummed in satisfaction; he even gave you a twenty dollar tip. You stowed your earned good in your pocket, walking down the street's sidewalk. There was a police station right ahead and you just wanted to go home without any trouble so you took a shortcut. You walked down the alleyway, wringing your fingers.

"Hey, you..." A voice called. You chose to ignore it. Your heart beat fast in your chest...

"Hey, you heard me talkin' to you!" You kept walking. _Just ignore him, he'll get the idea thay you're_ not _interested..._ , the voice in your head said. You sighed.

"Where you think you're goin?" A large hand grabbed your arm and you stopped. His heated breath blew across your shoulder.

"Let go of me you fucking creep!" You froze. Adrenaline pumped through your veins; a scream bubbled in the back of your throat. You kicked his kneecap and he doubled over. You ran as fast as you could until a gun blasted through the air.

"You really need to work on your aim...," a familiar voice said behind you. You looked back and Mettaton stood between you and the creep. The guy who was harrassing you had a gun pointed towards you. You heard a _plunk_ when Metatton pulled the bullet out of his shiny metallic armor. "Honey, look at what you did...," the robot chatized your attacker like a mother would a child.

"I didn't mean it..." The thug pleaded. "I.. I'll just..." He leapt to his feet and ran off.

Mettaton sighed and turned to you, dropping the bullet. His dark eyes shifted to you and he pursed his lips. You twiddled your fingers.

"U-um... thank you Mettaton..." You knew you were in for a lecture. He flipped his hair. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing in this side of town!?" He closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. "You could have been killed! I told you for a-"

"I know and I'm sorry," you apologized, "I just needed some more money and there's a lot more, um, men willing to pay here and I didn't know he'd do that – so I'm really sorry for that I won't-"

"Honey," Mettaton crossed his arms. "Just don't come looking for business _here_ again."

"O-Okay...," you started to walk away on shaky legs. He placed a robotic hand on your shoulder.

"Do you need a ride home sweetie?"

"No, I'm fine, my car's that way," you pointed dumbly. You were still pretty shooken up.

"Let me walk you." The two of you walkes in silence. It made you feel a lot safer now that Mettaton was here. You had met him on one of your many 'excursions.' He really was a friend you could trust and you looked out for each other. Being in prostitution was hard and you needed all the allies you could get.

"How's business going?" You asked casually.

"Oh, it's alright... ha, being a robot sure does help! I've been getting a lot of _customers_ lately," he mused beside you. His dark hair partially covered his face. You couldn't see his expression. "I'm just happy Sans let's me do what I do and doesn't bother me about it."

You've heard of this 'Sans' guy before, but you've never met him in person. He wasn't romantically involved with Mettaton, that much you knew, and he wasn't Mettaton's boss. Which reminded you... You checked your phone and there was a text message in all caps: _GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. NOW._

"I... I gotta go," your breath hitched. "I'll see you later."

You hopped into your car and turned on the engine. Mettaton waved as you drove off, confused.


	2. Boss

There was no room to talk. His voice rambled on and on through the speaker phone, leaving you to only listen.

"Are you getting all of this?" Your boss asked. You paused.

"Yeah." To be quite honest, your boss was incredibly... nerdy. Weird, huh? He wasn't the stereotypical pimp wearing an expensive suit and too much cologne. No, in fact he was quite the opposite. And right now, he was having one of his needy episodes. 

"Alright, back to business," his voice got darker. You dreaded your arrival; the spot was just down the street. You pulled into a desolate parking lot. 

"Why didn't you answer my texts?"

Your mind was too rattled to come up with a good excuse. "I was busy fucking someone." Well, at least you told the truth as sick as it was.

"Really? What kind of _shit_ is that?" He hissed through the phone. You felt a pit in your stomach. "Too busy to text your own man back..."

You swallowed bile. _No_ , you thought, _you're not my "man." You're nothing to me._  Of course, you couldn't say that or you'd risk another beating.

"I'm sorry." Though you really are not.

"That's what you always say. Get out of the fucking car." He hung up. Your hands shook. He was standing outside a rundown building, phone in hand. You slowly opened the car door and shut it, walking calmly towards him. His face was masked with anger.

"Come here," he pulled you in, hugging you tightly. He kissed your hair. You didn't know what to say. Unexpectantly, he pushed you off and slapped you. "Baby, when are you ever gonna learn? _Daddy_ comes first."

He dragged you into the musky ruins. The room was dimly lit by cheap lanterns. A couple other men sat in a circle, dealing cards as they gambled over drugs. A few girls sat on some of their laps. They gave you a sad, knowing look but before you could blink it was gone and you wondered if you had just imagined it. One of the girls was a prominent drug boss. She only gazed at you in contempt as she played along with the men in her own chair. You could hear low moans in the other room.

"Fellas, this is my baby." Calvin (your boss) twirled you around to show you off. You felt absolutely disgusting, but you plastered a smile on your face. "Anyone wanna have a night with them?"

The men all shook their heads, laughing. One of them said they'd feel guilty doing it in the same building with Calvin there.

"Oh, but they can schedule a night, if you want," he chuckled. Before long, the majority of the men - in their drunken high - got your number for future reference. Your heart sank, but you giggled flirtatiously like a dumb doll as you typed in your number into their phones.

"Mhm...," Calvin hummed in approval as you plopped right in his lap. "How impressive..." He hiccuped in your ear. You smelled alchol on his breath. A couple of the men gawked at you like you were something to eat. You shivered. You wanted to leave. Now.

"Thanks," you smiled, "I _really_ missed you," you murmured suggestively and wrapped your arms around his neck. He blushed and hummed happily. That was a flat out lie and he knew it. But if you didn't act like a madly-in-love whore in front of his friends, you'd get a beating later.

"Alright, guys, sorry but I gotta leave," he stood up with an arm around your waist. "Don't wanna keep the slut waitin'." He smirked suggestively at you.

" _Tsk_ , Calvin!" you mockingly hit his arm and giggled. He grinned and his friends whistled, saying their goodbyes as you two left. It still amazed you that they didn't see through that. As soon as he shuts the door, he slapps your ass and you hold back a yelp. That hurt.

"Listen, Y/N, you're still not off the hook," he growled quietly in your ear. "Give me the keys." You did as you were told. Calvin walked you to the passenger side, shut the car door when you got in, and started the engine. His eyes stared intensely on the road through whole drive. With nothing to do, you played with your hands on your lap. 

Soon, Calvin pulled up into the driveway of his small prefab. You followed him into the living room and sat obediently on the couch as he sucked on a cigarrette.

He gave you a look. You looked away.

"Hmm, when will you learn...," he mumbled, "Such a fucking whore." He took a drag out of his cig. Your throat tightened in disgust.

"You should have stopped right there and called me." His fist slammed on the table. You jumped a little. Calvin's face twisted in anger. He looked insane.

"I... I didn't hear...." you murmured.

"Fucking bullshit." He raked his hand through his gold hair. "You were probably blowing him off with those sweet lips, now weren't ya?"

"Calvin...," you pleaded. You didn't want to go through this.

"Baby, when are you gonna learn?" He stepped closer to you. You tried not to shrink back. He sighed, looking at you like a child who doesn't understand. "Daddy always comes first."

"Please...," you whispered earnestly. "I'm tired.."

"Oh you're tired?!" He laughed. "You are tired. Okay, let's see. Were you _so_ tired you had to fuck a dude? Huh? Cuz, you know daddy's needs come first little whore."

"Daddy...," you hated calling him that, "I'm sorry."

"No. No, you're not. I know you're not. You need to take it up the ass, that's what you need." He unclipped his belt.

"No...," tears streaked down your face. You held back a sob. "Please..."

"Give me the money."

You pulled it out of your pockets. He greedily snatched the dollar bills. Calvin looked you over hungrily. You wanted to be anywhere but here. He blew smoke over your face, causing you to cough.

Before you could catch your breath, he squeezed your arm and threw you on the floor. You tried to crawl away but a foot slammed on your hand, nearly breaking bone.

"Don't fucking move."

Calvin stomped on your back and pulled your pants down.

"Pl-Please..." You tried to cover yourself.

"What did I say?!" _Smack_! The belt slapped against your bare ass. Your gasped, crying silently. You didn't want the neighbors to hear your wails. _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

He lifted you up by your arm; you hung limply, daring not to look him in the eye.

" _Look at me!_ " Before you could ever meet his eyes, he kicked your in the stomach and punched your in the cheek. You screamed and sobbed violently as blood trickled down your lip. He proceeded to kick your body and slap your face with the belt for a good five minutes before stopping his torment upon you.

You could barely see him from the pool of tears spilling from your eyes. You clutched your bruised stomach, sobbing and racking against waves of sorrow. Calvin stood there quietly for a few minutes, satisfied with his work.

"Go to sleep my little slut." He kneeled beside you, kissing your cheek. You sobbed quietly, stopping yourself from moving away. Your body shook and trembled under him. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day. You're gonna have to bring home extra money for daddy."

He planted one last kiss on your lips before you fell unconcious at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... This turned out darker than I expected ;-; Poor reader. I wanted to show what an average day for them consisted of and now I feel kinda bad ;(


	3. His Doll

The wind howled against the window of the small, dusty room. An arm was wrapped around your short frame and you soaked in the sound of the rain crashing into the house. You didn't even bother to look at Calvin. 

You rolled out of his bed and stepped into the living room, combing a hand through your hair as you checked your text messages. You had about ten unanswered messages... 

_Hey suaga wanna hang out 2night?? ;)_

_hey its mark from last night what do you charge? :)_

_lets meet up_

You scrolled past messages of a similar caliber until you found Mettaton's name.

_Good morning Darling! <3_

_Wanna grab a bit at Grillby's later??_

_Are you okay?? It's one in the afternoon :/_

You texted him back: _Yeah, I'm fine. How about 3:30?_

That should give you time to shower, drop Calvin off at one of his spots, and drive there...

He texted back: _Alright, see you then! ^^_

You picked a few clothes from your pile of landry and hopped in the shower. Soon, the music of Calvin's stereo was blasting old rap songs and bad grunge. You looked down and saw bruises cover your skin. You got dressed and stepped onto the dingy carpet.

"Hey, sweetie," Calvin kissed you heavily. You wanted to resist but you didn't want to make him angry. He finally broke off, leaving you panting for air. 

"G-Good morning," you murmured. You squirmed under his gaze, looking at you like a predator. You wanted to fight back, you really did, but the beatings he gave you left you sore and weak all over. "Can I go to Grillby's daddy?"

"By yourself? No," he rolled his eyes. Your chest flared in annoyance.

"I'm only going to meet a friend."

"Then tell them to come pick you up over here. I'm not letting you go without formally meeting them first," Calvin crossed his arms.

"They're just another... whore," you hated calling a friend that, but it would set Calvin more at ease. "I won't meet with a guy. Please?" You needed to get out this house. You wanted to forget last night as much as you could.

"Oh realy another whore, like you?" he smirked, holding your hand, "Even more the reason to meet them. Call them."

No. You wouldn't do that to Mettaton. You wouldn't let him see how badly you were treated. If anything, you couldn't put him in risk of Calvin's wrath. 

"Look, it's no big deal," you fridgeted. "I'll just stay here and we can have some fun," you smiled fakely, grabbing Calvin's arm gently. You tried to kiss him.

He pulled away, glaring at you. "I know what you're trying to do babydoll, but you wanted to go to Grillby's. Call them. _Now_."

You pulled out your phone as he gripped your waist, dialing Mettaton's number. "Hey..."

"Hello, sweetie! What's up?"

"Do you think you can come pick me up? My car is broke down."

"Sure! I'll be there in thirty minutes." 

"Thanks." You hung up. Calvin left you there alone with your thoughts. You went into the bathroom, opening the cabnet mirror. When you closed it... all you saw a weak version of yourself. You had a black eye and bruises on your cheek, chin, and lips. A few of the smaller ones were healing, tinted yellow. You opened the emergency make-up bag you had stashed away. How did you let it get like this?

There were plenty of concealors, bronzers, and face creams to hide the damage. You decided to start on your shoulders and arm. 

Just as you were finishing, the doorbell rang. You left the bathroom, adding on a few extra touches of concealer. The makeup did little to hide your swollen lips, cracked in bruises. You sigh.

"Y/N, your friend is here!" Calvin called. Of course, he'd be too lazy to answer for you. You stepped out into the hall and over the messy disarray Calvin had laying about.

You opened the door and there stood Mettaton, admiring himself in his pocket mirror. He closed it with a soft click and smiled at you.

"Hey, Y/N, may I come in?" Mettaton hugged you and held your shoulders gently. You would be happy to see him if you didn't feel daggers stare into your back.

"Sure!" You tried to sound cheerful. You stepped away, "I wanted you to meet-"

"Baby, who is this fag?" Calvin walked from under the archway of the kitchen, holding you close. You tried to shrug him off.

"My _friend_ ," you hissed. You didn't care if you were 'talking back.' No one can talk to Mettaton like that. Not with you there.

"Oh," he crossed his arms. "Well, I didn't know faggots could be whores, too. I guess this world is _full_ of surprises."

" _Excuse_ me?" Mettaton hissed. 

"We're actually pretty busy today. So, you can leave now and not come back again." Calvin squeezed your arm, earning a small, "Ow," from you as he tried to slam the door in Mettaton's face. But the robot was having none of that. He pressed a foot between the door, slamming it open.

"Have you been  _hurting_ them?" Mettaton glared down at Calvin. He frowned at you. "You really thought I wouldn't notice those _horrendous_ bruises under that insane amount of cheap makeup, did you?"

"M-MTT, it's really no big deal...," You tried to shrug it off, "H-He was only..."

"Honey, let me help you." The robot tried to grab your arm to inspect the bruises further before Calvin slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Them." You felt metal dig into your scalp. You groaned in pain. Mettaton froze. The blood drained from your face. You finally realized that Calvin... he had a fucking _gun_ to your head!

"C-Calvin...," your eyes swelled in tears. Mettaton took a step back.

"Shut up," he growled in your ear. "Just shut the fuck up." Calvin pointed it towards the robot.

"Leave." 

"Put the gun down, Calvin...," he murmured. 

"You don't know a god damn _thing_ about me. Get the fuck outta here faggot or I'll blow this bitch's brains out!" He yelled, shoving the gun to your ear for emphasis. You whimpered.

Mettaton walked back slowly, giving you a look as if you say, "I'll come back for you." 

"Turn around and get to steppin!," Calvin walked onto the patio, his arm still unbearly tight around you. You held back a whine. Mettaton did as he said, his head down in defeat.

You breathed heavily, sobbing. He pointed the gun at your robotic friend. "C-Calvin..." A gunshot penetrated your ears. In a flash, Mettaton turned back with his hand outstretched and you heard a gulp beside you. The gun fell to your feet.

Calvin slid off you, clutching his chest.

"Shit." Mettaton quickly grabbed the gun and you hand. He dragged you into the house. You couldn't think. The image of Calvin laying in a pool of his own blood bore into your mind. You turned away, looking back at his limp body.

"Come on, Y/N!" Your stare must have made him stop scrambling because Mettaton looked back as well.

The man's pollo seeped with crimson liquid and his voice gurgle pathetically. He strained to look up at you with hollow, blue eyes. For once, his eyes held mercy, sympathy... perhaps even love. His arm stretched out towards you in a silent plea of truce. Your stiffened.

"B-Baby... r-remember me... r-rememb-ber... y-you're...," he choked out a wad of blood. He gasped, "M-my... doll..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mettaton blocked the bullet by catching it with his hand... but it ended up bouncing off and hitting Calvin...


	4. The Xmas House

His metal hands rubbed against the steering wheel. Mettaton took one glance at you from the corner of his eye then turned on soft music. It did little to ease your nerves. His pink shoulder pads were throw off to the back like he'd usually do if he was out "showing off the merchandise." But, no, this time he just wanted to fit in the car. You traced the rings of his metal arms with your eyes. His soft curls swayed as he peered at the gas station. It suddenly occurred to you that you were lucky to be alive. Calvin's voice ringed in your mind repeatedly... _His doll... yeah, right._ As much as you hate to admit, it sent shivers down your spine. You wondered what your parents would think of all of this, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. Besides, they weren't in your life anymore. They broke contact with you a long time ago... Mettaton pulled the car into a parking space.

"Do you want anything?" Mettaton asked softly. You simply shook your head 'no.'  
"Alright then, stay here."  

He shut the door and went into the gas station, leaving you with your thoughts. Mettaton soon returned with a bag of chips and two waters for both of you.  

"Where are we going?" You said quietly, watching the dreary green landscape flash by your window as he picked up speed. He had been driving for an hour. The chilly rain drizzled upon the windshield. Outside looked almost peaceful.

"We're going to a friend's of mine." You snuggled close into your seat. "Don't worry, darling, we'll be there in..."  

\--  

The car jerked to a hault. You jolted awake. "M-Mettaton?" Your voice shook with fear.

"I'm right here, darling, don't worry," he reached a hand out to you but you flinched away. He retreated.  

"S-Sorry...," you murmured in embarrassment.  

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?"  

That was the first time Mettaton spoke of Calvin since the incident. You looked away; the car hummed softly beneath you. You understood why Mettaton had to run away but... why didn't he just leave you? You could survive on your own... or so you hope. You didn't want him to break your heart, too.

"You could have left me. Why didn't you?"  

"Y/N..." The robot ran a hand through his black hair. "Calvin was a gang member and they _will_ kill you if they saw you. Plus, I wouldn't have left you in such a state..."

You stared blankly at him. He looked confused.

"You didn't know...?" Mettaton asked.

"No..."

"Everyone on the street knows, honey," he said quietly.

"That explains why he was away a lot...," you mumbled. Your eyes felt heavy, and a single teardrop landed in your lap. You looked away; you almost wished he left you there. You didn't care anymore. Life and death didn't affect you now, you've seen too many people die; it made you wonder what they felt. What relief they might have when the life in their eyes vanished. Maybe they didn't find relief, but your life had been a living hell. _Maybe things will change..._ , a small voice in your head said.

In front of the car was a quaint, tall house with Christmas lights wrapped around it. It had a brown interior and looked like any ordinary house, which comforted you. Mettaton killed the engine, eyeing himself in the mirror.  

"Honey, you're about to meet the city's most notorious skeletons." He smiled sadly at you and hopped out the car. You were dumbfounded; frankly, you thought he was joking. He opened your door and offered you a hand. You followed him onto the neat patio, stepping over wet puddles. _MTT, I hope you don't get me killed,_  you thought skeptically. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He knocked a few times. There was some shuffling inside. The door creaked open.

"S-Sorry Mettaton, I was busy stitching Undyne," a short, yellow lizard wearing a lab coat greeted you at the door. She looked rather odd to you but in a refreshing way."Who might t-this be?” She eyed you carefully through her glasses.

"Oh, this is Y/N, darling," his robotic voice hummed cheerfully, "Where is Sans? I thought he was gonna be home today?” 

"He didn't..," she said darkly. You could tell she wasn't too happy with this ‘Sans’ guy. "Come in."  

You followed Mettaton into the house. The living room was very well-furnished with a large L-shaped gray couch with black and white pillows and a white coffee table. The walls were painted with multiple shades of black and white. There was an archway to what you assumed to be a kitchen and to the far side a hallway. It looked pretty modern, but cozy and the atmosphere set you at ease. You felt the knot in your shoulder loosen.

Mettaton sat on the couch, gesturing reassuringly to a spot beside him for you to sit. You joined him and the lizard sat across from you both on a gray chair. A comfortable silence fell upon the three of you.  

"Oh, I'm sorry I d-didn't introduce myself!" The lizard blushed, "My name is Alphys," she extended a hand towards you. You reached over to shake it, smiling weakly.  
  
"Y/N," you murmured. Your mind was still in a fog. Mettaton seemed to know this because he took control of the conversation.  
  
"Alphys, we have terrible news...," he frowned, "My friend, here.... they've been going through a tough situation." You were grateful that he didn't mention you were a prostitute. Alphys leaned in, studied your expression but didn't scrutinize your face for too long as he explained further.

"Long story short, their boyfriend tried to shoot me," Mettaton chuckled without humor, "Like the other guy did yesterday. _Luckily_ , I used the bullet-guard you installed into my hands! But it ended up backfiring and...," he paused, sighing, "He's dead."

Alphys swallowed, fiddling with her fingers. She took a moment before saying, "D-Dead?! Mettaton, do you know what this means? The police will get involved and-"

"I know, Alphys," he blinked a few times, "Believe me, I know. If word got out that a _robot_ killed a _human_... They'll have our heads on a silver platter! I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"I understand," she murmured. He looked absolutely defeated and a small twig of guilt scratched at the bottom of your heart. You couldn't bear to look at him or you'd break down in tears right there. Alphys continued, "The humans haven't designed a model - not even, a _prototype_ \- of a robot with artificial intelligence like you, Mettaton. They'll find out soon enough that monsters were behind this. We need to find a way to cover our tracks. Did anyone see you?"

"No, not that I'm aware of," he replied.

"What about you?" Alphys looked to you.

"I... can't remember...," you said. The guilt inside you grew stronger. You couldn't let them suffer the consequences of your actions. You had to leave. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry for all of this. This is some... _real_ shit I got you guys into. I should just leave... I might even be able to turn myself into the police with minimal charges, say it was self defense, get back to-"

"Sweetie, don't be ridiculous!" Mettaton gasped. You were confused. "I can't allow you to do that to yourself. I saved you from a _horrible_ situation, Y/N. I don't want to see that go to waste..."

"Y-You're right...," you frowned, "I feel so guilty though... this is all my fault..."

"Y/N, it's n-not your fault," Alphys murmured in sympathy. "We need to get through this together." You nodded in agreement, but you still felt like such a burden now. Mettaton didn't have to do this for you... but he did.

"Thank you, both," you looked down at your lap, wringing your hands. Mettaton patted your back.

"They didn't see anything, Alphys," he muttered, "They fell unconscious from on the site."

"I'm sorry, Y/N," she told you, "But, please, don't feel guilty..."

Silence fell over the room. You stopped the tears from spilling out your eyes, sniffing. Within a few minutes, you regained your composure, looking up to see a concerned Mettaton and Alphys. You swallowed. You had to get yourself together. After a moment, Alphys broke the silence.

"So, I guess you know by now that we're a little d-different from the other monsters..," she said thoughtfully. You looked to Mettaton for an explanation.  

"Indeed,” he crossed his legs, eyeing you, “We are not your _ordinary_ monsters, darling. In fact, we were the first to get to the surface and thus became the ambassadors from the Underground. Alphys, here,” he gestured to her, “was our _Royal Scientist_... until those lousy humans disregarded her credentials she has worked so hard to earn!" Mettaton flipped his hair with a dramatic huff. You frowned.

“I-It’s okay,” Alphys said, smiling at you, “I still conduct experiments… but, u-um unlawfully now…” She shrugged.

“That’s what we've had to resort to…,” Mettaton murmured. His eyes shifted with uncharacteristic remorse. He set his gaze upon you like a predator, smiling with gleaming teeth. For the first time, he actually looked pretty intimidating and... scary. You shivered. “Of course, you wouldn’t _jeopardize_ that, would you?”  

Cold silence. You held your breath. Alphys stared wide-eyed at Mettaton, blinking in surprise. _Breath_ , you told yourself. You finally found someone - or some _thing_ that was outcast, like you. Whatever it was, it was bigger than yourself. You straightened your back and looked Mettaton dead in the eye.

“ _No_. Not at all. If I’ve learned anything, it’s that humanity can’t be trusted. I’ve been let down more times than I can count,” your voice was surprisingly strong, “Mettaton, Alphys... you can trust me. I won't ever betray you.”  

A bead of sweat fell upon your brow – Alphys seemed pretty heated as well. She scratched her hand nervously, looking from you to Mettaton and back. Finally, he closed his eyes and opened them again, his eyes shimmering with pride.

“Good.” Mettaton smirked, saying casually, “Welcome to the Delta Rune Mafia, darling.”  

Your blinked in surprise. You didn’t pin Mettaton as one to engage in gang activities. What had you gotten yourself into? 

“I, um, k-know what you’re thinking, Y/N," Alphys got your attention, "I’m not exactly a m-member myself, but…,” Alphys fiddled with her lab coat. “The monster mafia is very merciful. It certainly is reassuring that you will keep our secret. Mettaton knows more about it than me.” She gently stood from her chair. “I will return shortly.” She nodded to you and disappeared into the hallway.  

"Way to ditch a robot," you heard Mettaton mutter under his breath. He quickly composed himself.

You fidgeted. You were frightened, but incredibly curious. “A _mafia_?”

“Yes. A mafia.” The robot sighed in slight annoyance, “But we’re more of a… family than anything. You’ll get to know us all soon enough. Now,” he bounced to his feet, hands on his hips, raising his voice loudly, “You hungry for some _fish?”_  

An angry fishwoman (?) burst into the room. “I HEARD THAT YOU SICK FU…” She stopped talking as soon as she laid eyes on you.  

“Oh. Hey. WE HAVE A GUEST?!” She grinned like a maniac, pulling you into her arms. You stiffened. She looked like a mental patient, wearing only a thin robe. She tightly held on to what looked like a magic, blue spear. Her fiery red ponytail waved in jubilation. “Who’s this little sinner?” 

“Undyne, get back here!” Alphys scurried over to her. 

“As always, Undyne, you are _so_ unbecoming in front of our guest,” Mettaton remarked. The strong woman dropped you. 

“Hey, at least I didn’t bust through the wall like last time,” Undyne scoffed. She pointed a thumb towards you. “So what’s the kid’s name?” 

“Y/N,” you spoke. All eyes turned towards you. The room got unbearably silent.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, we don’t bite - MUCH!” Undyne broke the silence and licked her teeth as if she knew what you were thinking. You flinched and she only laughed. “Let’s get ‘em filled up, MTT. Er, but not with fish…” 

Mettaton rolled his eyes and Alphys tried to hold back a snicker. You stared at the blood clotting along the gauze on Undyne’s stomach. It was apparent that she had been sleeping; she was totally rocking the bed-head hairstyle. Alphys seemed to notice her wound as well.

“You need to let me finish s-stitching you up.” Alphys frowned, crossing her arms. "You should have stayed asleep." She eyed Mettaton with annoyance and he just shrug. She huffed. Undyne sighed, but reluctantly agreed. 

“Alright, doc, but be gentle on me!” She rolled her eyes, plopping down on the couch, “Work your stuff.” 

Alphys groaned and put her hands on her hips, pointing towards the hallway. Undyne ignored her gesture and just eyed her with mock confusion. The two engaged in an argument of who-knows-best-for-who's-health. Mettaton sighed and left to go into the kitchen; you quickly followed him. Undyne was pretty entertaining but too loud at the moment. The kitchen appeared to be well-furbished as well – it had granite counter tops, tan tile walls, and an assortment of cooking utensils. It looked fit for a group of college kids. Mettatton rummaged through the pantry and cabinets until he found all the ingredients he needed.  

“Does spaghetti sound good to you?” He paused midway. 

“Sure, can I help make it?” 

“Of course, darling.” He filled a large pot with water and set it to boil while you took tomato sauce and hamburger meat to sizzle on a pan. You heated up the stove, watching the red sauce pour onto the flat surface. It reminded you of all that blood...

"Mhm… Papyrus would _love_ to be here right now. He really loves spaghetti…" Mettaton said, almost to himself. Thankfully, it distracted you for your thoughts. "Too bad he didn't have a good teacher to show him how to make it properly..." He flicked his black locks and leaned down to your height to murmur, "Between you and me... Undyne _really_ needs to stick to her battle skills."  

"HEY! I heard that MTT you littl- FUCK!" The warrior hissed.  

"Stay still, then it wouldn't h-hurt so much! And n-no cursing!"  

“Alphys, go fuck yourself." _smack!_ "Ow! What the hell?!" _smack!_  

The two continued their insistent banter. You and Mettaton could only roll your eyes and laugh. It almost seemed... normal. To be cooking spaghetti, hearing two people fight like siblings... You were almost happy. You stirred the mixture of meat and sauce as it warmed up while Mettaton stirred the noodles into the boiling water. 

“I actually really miss him,” the robot murmured. You looked up at him and caught a hint of longing in his eyes. You didn’t know who this ‘Papyrus’ was, but you gauged he was pretty important to the mafia. 

“Who is he?” You couldn’t help but ask. Mettaton had a pensive look on his face. 

“Well, Sans is the Mafia’s leader and Papyrus is his brother... They"ve been gone for a few weeks now on some 'mission," he explained. He poured the noodles into a drainer over the sink. “They’re _complete_ opposites though, but they watch out for eachother.” 

“Heh, that kinda reminds me of…” You blinked. _Of Calvin and his brother, Clyde..._ , you thought. No, you can’t think of him anymore. Those memories were too painful... too useless. You need to move on. You _have_ _to_ forget him. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Mettaton noticed the change in mood, "Is it about-“ 

“Yeah and I don’t want to talk about it,” you snapped. He stayed quiet. A few seconds passed.

“I’m sorry, MTT,” you apologized, “I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I just wish I could forget about him… like he never existed…” 

He nodded, placing a hand to his chin in thought, “I can understand that. But your past is what makes you a stronger person, darling. You know... I would never wish to forget my time in the Underground... I want it back more than anything, really...” 

“I…,” you swallowed back your tears, “I thought that the world I lived in must be better than the world monsters lived in. But maybe I was wrong…” You mixed the sauce in with the noodles. You turned away from him. You didn't want him to see you cry. "C-Calvin had a little brother that looked just like him. But he was _so_ sweet and innocent... He was the only one who could bring any good out of him...” 

You wiped the lingering tears out your eyes, staring off into space. He quickly grabbed a paper towel for you to wipe the streaks tumbling down your cheeks. You sobbed... hard. You wished you'd never met Calvin. That you had never fallen in love with someone who'd become your tormentor. Somehow, his death meant little to you... it didn't set you free, it just reminded you of how fucked up you were inside. Of how many people you lost and many more may still loose for your stupid mistakes. Mettaton's cool metal arms held you in place as your body racked with desolation. Once you were done shedding all the tears you could shed, he squeezed your hand and led you into the dining room to set the table for your new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a good chapter; I hope it turned out okay //.\\\


	5. Tonight

_His arms wrapped around your waist. You snuggled closer, murmuring that the sun was too bright._

_"That's how it's supposed to be, Y/N," he chuckled in amusement. He went on to describe how bright it was, going into a tangent that involved too many scientific terms for you to understand. You reluctantly agreed as he pulled you closer into his arms. You wanted to stay like this forever. You peered up at his face._

_Calvin's features softened as he fell asleep. You didn't know what compelled you but you needed to tell him to never leave your side. To let you help him when he broke down._

_You had the terrible feeling that if you didn't now then someday he will d_ _i e  i n  y o u r  a r m s_

_...._

You woke up with a cold sweat. The smell of rust and salt still lingered in your nose and you picture Calvin choking on his own blood... You heled back a sob.

Just another memory turned nightmare. You've had them for a couple a days now since you first arrived at the Christmas house. The nickname suited it well, but Mettaton just called it The Skelebro's house. That didn't sound as welcoming to you. Undyne and Alphys no longer stayed here with you, but Mettaton did.

"Where do live?" You asked.

"Too small of a place for both of us, honey," he smiled lightly. You felt like he was hiding something but you didn't ask anymore.

Mettaton said that the 'boss' would like you to stay here if he knew what was going on but also that he wouldn't leave you by yourself until he did. You agreed - you didn't want to be alone.

The more time you spent here, the more you realized that this really was a mafia boss' house. The kitchen had plenty of wine cabinet and hard liquor; there was poker, dinamoes, and other gambling games under the round dining table; every so often you'd run into a pack of bullets... the house was littered with evidence. You try to convince Mettaton to let you pay your keep.

Something tells you that this 'Sans' guy wouldn't take too kindly to a stranger living in his house.

"Absolutely not." Mettaton sipped his coffee while you drank hot cocoa. You squirmed.

"I can't just wait around until he gets home..." you murmured.

"Actually," he poured some creamer into his own cup, "He's coming home tomorrow morning."

"W-What?"

"Darling, you have nothing to worry about." He smiled, "Uncle Mettaton's got it covered."

"He's gonna kill me...," you muttered under your breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The rest of the morning went on like that; you trying to convince Mettaton to let you work just one last night and him refusing. You had a bad feeling at the pit of your stomach that staying here wasn't going to be free. Of course, you couldn't apply anywhere; your name was plastered everywhere as you were reported 'missing.' But you didn't want to be found. Not yet, anyway.

You sat on the couch boredly watching TV. What did a mafia boss do in his free time anyway? Besides gamble, drink, and have sex... was it worth it? A hard knock interuppted your thoughts and you opened the door to see Undyne.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" She grinned and went inside, plopping on the couch. 

"Just waiting until Mettaton gets back." You mumble shyly; you didn't know her too well.

"Of course." Undyne flipped through the channels until she found WWE and put her arm at the back of the couch. "He's such a sell-out."

"Undyne," you sat next to her. She hummed without looking at you. "What will Sans do when he finds out about me?"

"Let's just say," she paused, "You better have something to show for it."

"I have to pay him back." Dread scrambled around your insides.

"Bingo. This place ain't for free, kiddo," she chuckled. "I'd suggest you get some green _real_ quick..."

"He wouldn't hurt me, w-would he?" you stuttered nervously. You pondered the ways you could show your worth: inevitably, it would be your prositution record. You felt yourself breaking down.

"No," she muttered, "Not with MTT around... but who knows what he'd do with you alone."

You shuddered. No. You wouldn't let that happen to you.

"The thing is, sweetie, Sans isn't too fond of strangers staying in his home," Undyne continued, "He's got that competition to look out for... and this place gots too many secrets."

She realized a mistake she made; her eyes locked onto yours. " _Don't get any ideas._ "

"Wouldn't dream of it," your breath shook. Undyne grunted. "Of course you wouldn't; it'd be your funeral."

You swallowed hard; a plan began to develop in your mind. Tonight, you would go out and get the money you needed to pay them back. Then maybe they'd let you go without a hitch. Undyne soon left an hojr later, saying something like you could take care of yourself. 

Finally, you were left to your own devices you. You lightly touched the wall with the tips of your fingers as you walked into the hallway. There were a few doors along each side - it wasn't a huge mansion of a house, but it did have size. Two other hallways were on each side as you reached the end. A nice staircase was in the middle, built sideways. _Maybe it leads to that balcony..._ , you thought.

Curiosity got the best of you; your legs climbed the stairs seemingly on their own free will. When you reached the top, there were only two rooms. The first one had a sign saying " _The Great Papyrus' Room_!" It had stickers of sniper rifles and child-like drawings. You decided to ignore it. Next to it was another door... it was plain and matched the house. But as you got closer, a weird sensation stopped you. It felt like static but more painful... You didn't like it and decided not to go any further, fearing that it would get worse.

Last you heard of, it was uncommon for monsters to have magic... The government had created a device that forced it out of them a long time ago. Maybe these people were stronger than that...

You turned away. The nice balcony you saw when you first got here was enclosed by large glass doors. You opened them and stepped into the cool air. Ketchup bottles littered the floor; a stack of books - titled "The Nature of Physics," "The Holocaust," "World War II: An Era of Deception," among others - unsteadily stood in a corner. You looked out into the woods. The balcony was high enough to see any approaching cars from half a mile. You scanned the area, spotting a lake in the distance among other strange houses. You turned your head then nearly shrieked.

A sniper gun pointed right at you. It was scratched and had old stickers on it, similar to the ones on Papyrus' door, which somehow made it more menacing. 

Just another reason why you weren't welcome here. You quickly left the balcony as silently as you came.

\--

Night fell upon the dreary sunset. Your nerves twitched beneath your skin. Everything paranoid you. You couldn't sleep in the bed anymore - it wasn't yours. You couldn't eat food that belonged to someone ruthless that might kill you. You felt like a more logical version of Goldilocks.

The circumstances told you to stay here; Mettaton believed he could convince a mafia boss to spare you, but you won't put your faith in that. Luckily, he didn't work tonight; which surprised you. Weren't robots full of energy?

"No darling, I have to recharge," he chuckled when you asked. You flushed in embarrassment. He then proceeded to lay on the couch, pulling a large charger-thing from his black bag.

"How long will you be, uh, asleep?" You twiddled your fingers.

"Until morning," he muttered, pluging his device into his arm, "I want you to be good until then. And do _not_ wander the halls... Sans would be very angry if he found out."

"O-Okay." You chewed on your cheek. Just your luck.

"Alright then," he placed a sleeping mask over his eyes. You frowned, "Goodnight darling~"

\--

Crickets chirped outside your window. Your curled your legs against your chest, staring through the open blinds into blackness. The soft satin of your bed comforted you, tempting you to lay there and sleep the night away. But you couldn't. You swung your legs over the bed and fished out your phone; luckily, your month was yet to be over. To be honest, you were a little apprehensive about meeting your first client. Having sex nearly everyday for the past year had really taken a toll on you... your limbido really disgusted you. Plus, you really needed the money.

Tomight was your last night; then maybe, just _maybe_ , you could make a life for yourself... You wouldn't burden Mettaton or anyone anymore.

You quietly tiptoed past the 'charging' Mettaton and unlocked the door. You stepped out with a small bag in your hand to carry your stuff, locking it back up. He must understand what was at stake here. You had to take a chance.

You called a cab and waited. Luckily, you had managed to dig out 25 bucks from pockets and a few old wallets. The night made you anxious and you wondered if any monsters were watching you right now... The cab pulled up and you got in.

The speed of the car hummed beneath your feet and the city lights radiated along the sleekness of the yellow car. You checked yourself in the mirror, making sure your wig was in place and suitable for the night. Soon the cab pulled in to a rather sketchy area - there were a few liquor stores around the area, a few bars and resturants, and even a mini casino. It was perfect for anyone lookng for some dirty money.  

You paid the driver with an added tip and he sped away. The sidewalk had plenty of other prositutes, and smugglers. There were several alleyways where transactions were taking place. You chose a spot to wait until someone noticed you. 

Throughout the night, you encountered a few men asking for your services; most of them only wanted a blowjob or a handjob from you, which you eagerly oblidged. You ended up with around $120 bucks, but that wasn't enough. You waited.

A sleek black car pulled up along the curb. Most of the men eyed the car wearily, like they did anything else. It looked more expensive than regular cars and you decided that, hey, maybe you could make some good money if you played your cards right.

You stepped up to the car patiently as he rolled down his window. You flashed him a grin, leaning on the window with lidded eyes.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" You smiled. You couldn't see him in the dark, but his jaw was sharp and smooth. It kinda excited you.

"take a guess." He scoffed, uninterested.

"Mhm, a man of mystery, eh?" You cooed, "I like that. Say, how would you like to spend a night with me?" 

"doll," he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. Your blood ran cold... they were pearly white... "i'd break you like a twig if i did." 

You flinched, stepping back. A predatory grin was plastered on his face; your eyes finally adjusted to the darkness... he was a skeleton?! As if he knew what you were thinking, he winked at you. _H-How the fuck can he...?_

"get lost," his smile grew tight and his eyes darkened fully. "i got business to take care of and it ain't with no whore like you."

Your legs shook as you backed away, "M-My apologies..." You tightened the grip on your bag and walked to the nearest bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been like a month since I updated. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out either later today or tomorrow.
> 
> also, if you have any constructive criticism dont hold back cx


	6. Bonfire

You weren't used to freebies.

But here he was, buying you a martini. No use in questioning it... You sipped on the flavorful concoction slowly. Neon lights lit up the dance floor but thankfully your stranger didn't ask you to dance. You definitely weren't in the mood; maybe you should offer him oral to pay him back? A fogginess dulled your logic. _Yeah..._ , you thought, _that's all men want anyway..._ A couple drinks later and you were long gone, dancing wildly in your drunken stupor. His eyes were on you the whole time and you loved it. It was pitiful what alcohol did to you. The music only escalated your hormones and before you could stop yourself you were flirting with what's-his-name without a second thought.

A strong hand grabbed your elbow and ripped your attention.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Y/N?" a familiar voice growled, barely audible through the loud music. You mumbled something that _you_ couldn't even comprehend.

"Come on, let's get your ass outta here."

You stumbled as she dragged you away. For a split-second you reached clarity. _Oh... shit..._ Undyne.

"Hey, get back here." The man you were previously grinding on snatched your hand. Undyne whipped around to face him, her expression tense. You felt her muscles flexing beneath your palm.

"Let. Them. Go." Her nostrils flared slightly and you thought you saw a singe of magic (?) illuminated in her good eye. He reluctantly dropped your hand; but not before saying some monster slur under his breath. You were at a lost, confused who you should follow.

"U-Undyne...," you hiccuped, "W-Why d-did... you did th-at for?" You gestured to your suitor, "W-We were on-ly *hic* dancing..."

"Dancing my ass," she cursed under her breath. You staggered along as she pulled you out of the swarm of people into the cold autumn night. You hugged yourself as the frosty air bit your skin. The music berated the wall you leaned on for support. Undyne was fuming.

"You're _real_ fucking lucky, you know that?" She hissed, looking at you up and down. You suddenly felt self-conscious.

"U-Un-dyne...," you whimpered.

"That fucking _prick_ was going to rape you!"

You blinked sleepily.

"Don't you know what _rape_ means? I could smell the drugs all over him!"

You yawned. Undyne growled and pulled out her phone. Your eyes struggled to stay open... your vision was getting blurry. A yellow car rumbled next to the sidewalk. Undyne hauled you into one of the leather seats and scooted next you, instructing the driver on where to go. Your body leaned on her and she breathed through her nostrils. Before you could stop yourself, you fell asleep.

\--

The sunlight hurt your eyes. A soaring headache penetrated your skull and the only comprehensible thought in your mind right now was: _what the fuck happened?_ Then you remembered; and your stomach did too, rushing you to the bathroom to empty all contents from your stomach. Last night served only as a dull memory compared to how shitty you felt. You staggered against the granite counter, slowly brushing your teeth... back... and forth... The eyeliner had hardened over your waterline, making it hard to blink. You felt disgusting. You eagerly washed your face and stared at yourself. _God,_ you looked batshit crazy. Your hair was a haystack and dark circles hung beneath your eyes. Your clothes clung loosely to your body, making you even more ashamed.... You rolled your tongue along your teeth... to your distaste, you remembered the feel of-

 _Knock, knock, knock..._ You inhaled sharply and stared at the door... No. You _refused_ to let him see you like this. Not Mettaton.

"Y/N," his voice called, surprisingly dark. Your heart quickened. His voice then softened, "Where were you last night?"

You scrambled to fix your hair. "No where."

"You're lying," the robot hissed through the wooden door. You flinched... of course you were. But he couldn't know the truth. "Undyne told me everything."

Fuck. Play dumb. "About wh-what?"

"You went out last night, didn't you?" Silence. "Open the door or I will force it open." His voice sounded... glitchy?

You cringed. You shot one last glance at yourself before quietly turning the white knob.... revealing a pissed-off Mettaton. You backed into the counter.

"I had to," you muttered your poor excuse. You didn't dare look him in the eye.... he was disgusted with you... _ashamed_ of you and you felt sick. What was wrong with you?

"I have no words," he sigh. The tension only got worse.

"I... I...," you choked. The world spun around. You grind your teeth, seething at your own negligence. If only you had been more careful-

"Do you know what I would _do_ to be like you?" Your cheeks burned and you looked into his dark eyes for the first time. They held nothing but sorrow. "To be a human?"

You didn't know what to say. You weren't special...

"No, of course not," He rolled his eyes at you, shaking. "I used to be a star! All the monsters used to _adore_ me... and now look!" He gestured to himself.

You stared.

"I'm a fucking prostitute making ends meet by sucking someone else off!" His eyes burned with an intensity you would never match. "I'm trying to protect you.... don't trust me?"

"Mettaton, I just...," your voice dropped to your throat. Tears singed your eyeballs. "I... I need the money..."

He laughed darkly and you flinched, "Oh, yeah? _Really_ , Y/N?! You're whoring yourself out again because of _money_?!" Mettaton fumed.

"I...," a cool droplet trailed down you cheek. You sniffed, "I don't know who this 'Sans' guy is! And honestly... I'm _scared_ , MTT... I'm scared that he'll sell me out and use me or force me to pay him back by some other means or maybe even-"

"That is no excuse!"

You stopped your babbling.

"I told you I _will_ protect you. God damn it, Y/N, I saved your life!"

Cold tears trembled down your face. He frowned, tilting your head up so you could look him in the eye.

"You're _free_ from that bastard, Y/N. You don't have to do what I do anymore..." His metal hand tenderly stroked your hair as you sobbed. Your stared down at the floor, suddenly intrigued by the patterns as drops plummeted to the tile. You were so disgusting... you body wasn't good for anything but sex.... A sob racked through your body and he quickly pulled you into his chest and a warm sensation blossomed in your stomach.

"You have a chance, darling... A chance I can only _dream_ to have.... I want you to use it."

_____

The rest of the morning consisted of stabilizing yourself. Luckily, this 'Sans' guy was late - but all the same, from what Mettaton told you, the neighborhood (all monsters, mind you) had decided to throw a Bar-B-Que to celebrate his arrival. Apparently Sans and Papyrus were returning from a... vacation of sorts. Mettaton soothed your worries when you presented yourself to him, clean and ready for the day; you hardly looked yourself in the mirror, you were so disgusted. But all dirty work was necessary to make quick money and you were satisfied to find $135 still in your bag. Maybe Sans and Papyrus would be merciful and accept your money. Of course, you had no clue how much Sans would demand... but given the fact that he was a mafia boss, you suspected it was pretty high.

From what you heard, Sans was the one who dealt with the business aspect of the mafia while Papyrus happily carried out orders. The prospect of actually meeting them, face-to-face, unnerved you to no end. But you had to be brave. Mettaton led you into the kitchen once you had showered and gotten dressed.

"What would you like to eat, Y/N?" He asked quietly.

"I don't mind. Whatever you'd like," you smiled dully. His expression was unreadable, but you spotted a flash of... concern. A hint of stress, too, if you weren't imagining it. As he cooked, you recounted your money. You prayed it would be enough. You turned on the T.V; the doorbell rang before you could change the channel.

"I'll get it," you called. You opened the door. The fishwoman who had rescued you from the night before leaned casually on the doorway with Alphys at her side. The short lizard waved at you shyly and you waved back.

"How's it going, kid?" Undyne was her usual laid-back self. You let go of a breath you didn't know you were holding and stepped aside. She scratched the back of her neck. "Say, Y/N, no hard feelings, okay?"

"No hard feelings... thank you, by the way," you murmured awkwardly. You really were lucky... a shiver ran up your spine as you thought back on what she had said last night.

"Anytime," she grinned and patted your back, stomping into the kitchen, "Hey, Mettaton... LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT."

You drowned out the bickering that followed and sat on the dining table chair. Your palms got sweaty and your muscles contracted, building then releasing tension... Alphys sat beside you but you paid her no mind. You were trying to calm yourself down... in just a few short hours, Sans and Papyrus would be home.

"Y/N, wh-what's wrong?" You tore your gaze from the table. Alphys adjusted her glasses nervously.

"I'm just worried..."

"O-Oh," her expression softened, " You d-don't have to worry... Sans is pretty nice o-once he gets to kn-know you..."

You nodded. Somehow that only made it worse. Before long, Mettaton and Undyne finished breakfast - pancakes and eggs. As you ate, a couple other monsters whom you didn't know arrived and eagerly set up the backyard for the big cookout. They came in all shapes and sizes that you had never seen before - a couple of looked deformed, like a big collage of monsters put together. You found them particularly scary and avoided staring for too long... One of them caught your eye, sending shivers down you spine. But you choked down your fear and waved hello (didn't want any enemies, did you?). The monster was outlined like a white dog, but had several animal(?) outlines inside. A small appendage shook back, which you could only assume was its hand.

Truth be told, you felt like an intruder. Every monster seemed to know, well, every monster. Some gave you awkward glances - not exactly unfriendly, but more surprised. But their faces said it all: _what's a human doing here?_ You thought the exact same thing. Sure, you were Mettaton's friend, but you didn't belong here. These monsters had a kinship that you hadn't experienced in a long, long time... It left you to wonder if you would ever feel that again. You were too shy to go outside, where most of the monsters were. From her expression, you guess Alphys was too.

"So... how many monsters live in this neighborhood?" You inquired thoughtfully.

"Hmm," she was in the middle of sipping the straw of her cold water, "About a qu-quarter of the whole monster race... so I'd say... about th-thirty to forty."

"Oh." Not very big for a mafia. Then again, they were _monsters_.

"Yes," she continued, "Most monsters do n-not wish to fight... at all..."

"Like you?" The question came out before you could stop yourself and you wanted to slap yourself. Alphys looked off to the side - it was obviously a hard topic for her.

"Y-Yes...," she finally replied, "I only provide my medical sk-skills... In fact, I don't live in the neighborhood..."

"I see," you murmured. It reminded you of humans and the military... in a way?

"Even though I don't a-agree with it completely... I can empathize..." You stared blankly at her; empathize?

"I don't think you g-grasp the severity of our situation, Y/N..."

"What do you mean?" Surely, monsters didn't have it worse than humans? Somehow, that bothered you. Which was ridiculous, you didn't even know these monsters. Hell, they might even kill you on the spot if Sans told them to.

"The gov-government... well...," she began, but receded; she seemed to have thought better of it, "Never mind. We should go sit with Mettaton and the others."

The lizard-woman stood from her chair and walked out into the patio. Well... that was vague. You followed after her. The backyard was about medium-size with luscious pine trees along the edge of the fence. You drew a breath of the earthy air and felt a little more at ease. Monsters were everywhere, sitting in folding chairs, lawn chairs, or simply the grass... It looked peaceful. Your shoulders relaxed a little. There were a handful of monster children(?) playing with a rubber ball, chasing each other. You felt a hand on your back.

"Come sit with us, darling, we have plenty of room!" Mettaton cooed, gesturing to his table. You nodded, following him to a table. Across from you was a ghost-like being, an orange cat, and a blue rabbit(?). Undyne gave you a curt nod as you sat next to her, Mettaton joining you to the left. Alphys had taken a seat at the end of the table. Awkward silence. The cat-guy directly across from you grinned nervously and you fidgeted under his gaze. Mettaton cleared his throat before the silence got unbearable.

"Hello my lovelies~!" He piped up, "This is my human friend, Y/N! Y/N, this is Napstablook," he gestured to the ghost, "Felix," the cat, "And Apollo," the rabbit. They all smiled at you.

"Hi, everyone," you murmured shyly.

"h-hello... it's a pleasure... to meet you...," Napstablook hummed gently. For some reason, you thought he'd sound menacing and you held back a snicker, muttering a quick 'you too.'

"Welcome to the club, buddy," Felix flashed a cool smile. It sorta unnerved you but the feeling left quickly. You shook his outstretched hand; it was warm and... furry against your palm. You reveled in the feel of it. Apollo stretched his hand for you to shake too and he beamed when you did. You loved his reaction.

"We've never had a human before!" Apollo mused. That made you blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah...," the cat agreed, "You're a human among monsters, buddy."

You frowned nervously.

"Heh, trust me," Undyne lightly smacked your back. You smiled, eager to hear what she had to say, "They're more of a monster than you know." She winked.

Mettaton shot her a glare. She just shrugged, chuckling genuinely. Alphys frowned, shaking her head. You blushed. Thankfully, the others didn't seem to get it because they asked you more questions.

"Do you live with MTT now?" Apollo asked.

"What's the human side of town like?" Felix lit a cigarette casually.

"Do you have magic?" The rabbit chimed again.

"... I hope... they don't...."

"Humans can't have magic," Felix said smoothly. The rest of the conversation continued on like that. They asked most of the questions and you answered them. Mettaton didn't say much at all, which surprised you. You learned that humans souls were different from monster souls; apparently, most humans had more... 'determination' than monsters, which caused their soul to adopt a certain pigment. That made you wonder.

"Can you see my soul?" You murmured, hoping they couldn't. They made it sound like something sacred and personal. Your friends gave you one look and laughed.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Mettaton purred, "We wouldn't dare look without asking."

"Suit yourselves," Felix smirked. Apollo elbowed him hard. He grunted in pain, "Fuck, I was just kidding!"

Mettaton proposed a board game and you all proceeded to play checkers, solitaire, and dominoes. Naturally, you were a competitive person and it quickly turned into a spectacle. A handful of monsters gathered around your table as you battled Felix at chess. After you won, you all relaxed on the grass and watched the sunset. The sky was turning a light shade of blue and the monsters set up Tiki lights and a bonfire. You were having much more fun than you thought you would, resting under the shade of a tree, and Mettaton seemed happy.

"I wonder where those two skeletons are...," Mettaton said half to himself as he roasted a marshmallow beside you. You frowned as reality settled in. Right...

"They should have been here a while ago."

"... they... probably got... busy....?" Napstablook offered. Your courage wavered. Heh, busy... _busy_ preparing to end your life...

"Maybe." Your robot friend stood up. You spotted a hotdog cook slowly on a stick. Your stomach growled at the thought. Mettaton noticed. "Y/N, want something to eat?"

"Sure," you answered quickly, earning a chuckle from Mettaton. You blushed.

"Then help yourself," he tilted his head to hotdogs. You stood up, and started to make your way towards the plate... until you felt a hand on the small of your back.

"yeah, help yourself, _slut_ ," a dark voice muttered next to you. You froze, meeting eye-to-eye with the intruder. The white skull you'd encountered the night before stared soullessly back into yours.

"Sans! Where have you been? We've all been waiting..." You tuned out Mettaton's voice. This... skeleton... remained focused on you. Small white circles - his _eyes_ \- stared into yours as he shot quick answers to Mettaton. Truly, you were a deer in headlights. Oxygen escaped your lungs... knees trembling under your weight... dots clouding vision...

\--

Blood pounded in your ears like a drum as cold, metal limbs carried you effortlessly. Your legs swayed gently as he moved and all your weight was entrusted upon him... The black veil of your weak eyelids opened with a shudder. Mettaton's hair partially covered his flamboyant face. Your eyes fluttered sleepily... Then everything came back to you when he set you down on the couch. You pushed yourself up by your arms but his firm hand stopped you.

"You need to rest, Y/N," he murmured apologetically.

"N-No, I can't rest now I have to leave he's gonna-"

"He won't do anything, darling," he frowned with a sigh.

"Mettaton...," you pleaded. He shushed you gently and you laid back reluctantly.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"I guess... I don't know what happened." You got the feeling that skeleton wouldn't be too happy with you if you told Mettaton that he frightened you so much you fainted.

"Well, just relax a bit before going back outside, okay?"

"Okay," you muttered. Mettaton looked satisfied with your answer.

"If you need anything, call for me." He soon left. You groaned in frustration. As soon as you were sure he was gone, you threw the blanket off you and walked to the your bedroom. You stuffed your bag in a haste, prepared to call a taxi and get to the closest bar. You made sure no one was around to see you slip away. Just as you were reaching for the door knob-

"leaving so soon?"

You internally cursed. _How did he get here so fast?_ He stood right in front of you. _God, he's creepy._ A wide grin spread across his face.

"I-I'm sorry f-for staying too long, I-"

"you look nicer without that shitty wig on," he remarked, ignoring your response. You noticed he wore a black fedora, suspenders, a clean white shirt, and black slacks. "but i don't want your dirty money," he shrugged nonchalant. Your eyes widened. _Great._ He recognized you from yesterday.

"Then... what _do_ you want?" you asked tentatively.

"heh," before you could blink, his arm lashed out and snatched yours, pulling you close to him while nearly knocking the breath out you. He was bigger than you, somehow bulkier despite being a skeleton and it scared you even more. You peered up at his face -- his eyesockets were empty.

" **s t i l l  u p  o n  t h a t  o f f e r ?** "

You tried to respond but no words would come out. Sans finally let you go, his eyes returning to normal.

"humans," he sneered, "so easily frightened..."

Without another thought, he took a lighter from his shirt pocket and lit up a thin cigar. You backed away slowly, watching with awe as he smoked. How does he do that? You avoided his heartless stare.

"heh... if you haven't noticed, this party was for _you_ ," Sans muttered. You stared at him in confusion. He chuckled, "you really think MTT gives a _shit_ about me? you might as well enjoy it."

You frowned, realizing he may be right. He took another drag from his cigar, blowing out a cloud of smoke. You held back a sneeze as some of it blew in your direction. His grin looked strained... like he wanted to be nowhere near you.

"go ahead," he pointed to the sliding glass door, "but don't try anything -- i don't need some dirty whore flirtin' with my brother." His eyes glared over you with disgust before he left out into the backyard door.

_*you felt your sins crawling on your back_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did Sans' character right  
> btw thanks for reading, guys, and I really appreciate the comments :3  
> Next chapter will be in Sans' pov; should it be 3rd person or first person?  
> If you have any ideas, go ahead and tell them - I do have more planned but I want to hear what you guys want 
> 
> also. I changed my name cuz... why not? I think it sounds better


	7. Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Sans' POV

Sans quietly followed Papyrus through the backyard gate, stepping across the cobblestones that led to the patio. He yawned, squinting as the Tiki lights permeated his eyesight. The whole horde of the Monster mafia was gathered in his backyard; something he didn’t mind, but at this hour, it annoyed him. He didn’t entertain the fact that he was hours late to his ‘own party.’ _Mettaton is such a liar,_ Sans thought, chugging his beer and throwing it into a conveniently-placed trashcan. The only time he threw a party for him was when he _wanted_ something.

Sans pondered what this something could be as he and Papyrus were showered with greetings and praises. Mettaton had yet to notice him; the robot sat idly in the grass (with a blanket under him, of course), next to what appeared to be a… _human?_  Sans dragged himself out of the group of friends that had gathered around him, giving them a lame excuse. The torchlight faced opposite from you, so he couldn’t quite see your face. Frankly, this didn’t bother him too much, but it surprised him that Mettaton had a human friend. He decided to sit back and watch for a bit from a little ways.

Mettaton stood up suddenly. The robot seemed concerned for you - much more than he usually was. Sans knew he cared for all monsters… but there was something about his eyes. He couldn’t put a finger on it…

“Y/N, want something to eat?”

“Sure,” the human murmured. Sans looked at you and instantly stiffened. You looked like the slutty human he saw last night… _No,_  he thought, _Mettaton would never bring a ‘coworker’ with him here…_ It was strictly against their silent code they shared. Sans made it perfectly clear how much he despised sex workers; and Mettaton understood, to an extent. They had managed to maintain their friendship, and Mettaton made sure his ‘activities’ _never_ interfered with his life. He quickly chalked it up to coincidence; besides, you didn’t even have the same hair.

“Help yourself, darling,” Mettaton gestured towards the plate of hotdogs. The hotdogs were no doubt appetizing. He placed a hand on your back. _Time for get dunked on, kiddo_ , he thought bitterly. Oh, how he despised humans.

 _Oh, how I loved to scare the_ **l i v i n g  h e l l** _o u t  o f  t h e m . . ._

“ya, help yourself, _slut_ ,” he grinned widely, making sure to show off his canines. Your eyes met his empty sockets. Before he could see your face more clearly, you fainted at his feet and Mettaton whisked you off into the house. A cool bead of sweat rolled down his skull… he had a bad feeling about this…

 

\--

 

“you did what?!” Sans nearly choked on his drink.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Mettaton said calmly, massaging his shoulders even deeper. That didn’t help much. “But they’ve been through a lot and heaven forbid I leave them on the streets-”

“yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that there is a _human_ staying in _my_ house.” Sans clutched the armrests of his chair; he really was trying to restrain himself. _Breath,_  he thought to himself. The other monsters were beginning to look worried. Their conversations had stopped altogether. It truly pained him to see how much he could scare his fellow monsters, but he couldn’t help it. He’d seen too much shit to not be as careless as he once was.

“Sansy…,” Mettaton murmured, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but it was the right thing to do! I’ll pay you back doubly; besides, it was only a few days…”

Sans sighed. “i guess you’re right, MTT.” He let out a breath as Mettaton’s gloved hands worked on his neck. The monsters at his table continued their chatter. “you don’t have ta pay me back… if you’re alright with ‘em, then i’m sure they’re not too bad…”

That was before he saw your face. _You_ \- the person who had clear ulterior motives the moment you laid eyes on him. The whore who dared look at him like he was a bag of money. You, whom had chosen the _wrong_ place to stay. Sans could hardly believe his eye sockets. There you were, sleeping soundly under the dim lighting of his house like a doll. Your eyes moved rapidly beneath your eyelids. He watched stiffly, contemplating the things he could do to make you suffer.

A metal arm pushed him back. Sans growled. The black-and-pink robot gently pressed a cool rag of water on your face like a medic treating a fallen soldier.

“Give them a break,” Mettaton sighed, “I know you don’t like most humans, but…”

His other words fell on deaf ears.

 _ya, i’ll give ‘em a break alright…_ , he thought bitterly, _a break in their neck._ Sure, you weren’t the first slut he had encountered. Plenty of prostitutes begged for his attention, assuming he would be easy money. Hell, it was obvious Sans was _very_ well off on his own. Still, it annoyed him to no end how many sluts were willing to hop on his dick for some quick cash. 

And you were the first to be in his house.

Sans begrudgingly studied the way Mettaton’s hands caressed your cheeks, smoothed your hair and fixed any loose threads. It bothered him.

“did they work with you?” he murmured quietly.

“No,” the robot answered smoothly, “They’re just a friend of mine…”

“So… they’re not a prostitute?” Sans asked. Of course, he knew the answer but he wondered if Mettaton knew or not.

“Sans,” he sighed, but didn’t quite meet his eye, “Look at them. Do they look like they could be a sex worker?”

The look on Mettaton's face said it all. He was right. Sans stole a quick glance at you. Honestly, your face looked a little too innocent to be a prostitute… maybe that was because you were asleep. He would be lying if he didn’t say you were easy on the eyes, but he stopped his train of thought before it got any further.

So, Sans left you and Mettaton in peace. You’d pay your debts soon enough.

When Sans went outside, the night was beginning to wind down. A few monsters left, but the majority stayed. He plopped himself down at a bonfire circle… Nice Cream played a ukulele, which immediately stop. Everyone looked at him for a second before resuming their conversations. The beautiful melody continued, but now a little strained. He didn’t get why they treated him so differently now… He never mistreated them. Maybe it was the whole mafia boss thing. Of the few monsters who hadn’t changed, Undyne was one of them.

“What’s up, dorkoid?” She grinned toothily at him. Sans cracked a smile.

"‘sup, Undyne,” he muttered. He took a swig from his beer, scanning the area around him. _huh. could have sworn i saw Alphys around here...._ “Where’d Alphys go?”

“Home.” Undyne frowned, looking away. Ever since the Monster mafia started, Alphys and Undyne had drifted apart. Of course, Alphys helped where she could and volunteered her medical skills on occasion. But Sans knew it was a coverup to keep tabs on Undyne.

“s’rry,” he murmured. She stole a drink from his beer, turning to him.

“Nah, no reason to be,” she grunted. “Can’t help it if she can’t see the big picture,” Undyne nodded to the scene before them. Truly, there was a peace here that they wouldn’t find anywhere else. Silhouettes of monsters of every kind danced in the firelight, while others chose to sit and relax. Even Mad Dummy was enjoying himself. Truth be told, the secluded neighborhood they lived in was much better off than most monster neighborhoods.

“Heh, but who knows what that is…”

“Whatcha mean?”

“sometimes i wonder if what i’m doing is worth it…” his voice lowered, circling a finger around the rim of his bottle. “you see how they look at me… how they’re scared of me…”

“Stop yourself right there, Robinhood,” Undyne nudged him with a wink. ‘Robinhood’ was an ongoing nickname for him. “They’re just impressed with your badass power.”

Sans shrugged. He’s killed people _and_ monsters before… Papyrus never killed a monster. Not one. Although he’s had his fair share of humans, too, he never saw the whites of their eyes as their soul perished… he was graced with the detachment of a sniper gun. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. Not now.

“I’m gonna go check on the _human that_ **_nobody told me about_ ** ,” Sans looked pointedly at her as he stood.

“Yeah… sorry, bone-boy, but you’ll see why when you getta know ‘em,” Undyne chuckled uneasily. He had a feeling Mettaton made her keep his little ‘secret.’ He snorted, waving lazily at the monsters as he left. Sans walked to behind a bush, teleporting right into the middle of the living room.

And, behold. Your trembling fingers hugged the doorknob. He grimaced with disgust; you looked like, well, a prostitute on the prowl with how loose your clothes were.  _night out in the town, eh?_

“leaving so soon?”

You jumped, instantly apologizing, "I-I'm sorry f-for staying too long, I-"

"you look nicer without that shitty wig on,” he remarked, then immediately tagged on, “but i don't want your dirty money," so that you knew you wouldn’t get an easy way out. He wondered if that would excite or disappoint a fervent whore such as yourself.

“Then... what _do_ you want?” Your face was unreadable, which bothered him. Most humans could be read like an open book, but there was nothing to suggest a motive other than asking for a straight answer. The question itself was innocent enough, but Sans wondered if there was an underlying message. 

“heh,” his eyes darkened at the thought. He yanked your arm up, a low growl resonating at the back of his throat. He pulled you up to his face so that you stood on your tiptoes.

 **“** _ **s t i l l  u p  o n  t h a t  o f f e r** ?_ ”

The look on your face satisfied him. You struggled with your words, face blank with fear. Sans dropped your arm, grinning casually. Maybe that would stop you from flirting with him again.

“humans, so easily frightened…” His fingers reached for the familiar texture of a cigar, lighting it up and taking a drag. You stared. Sans stared back, sizing you up. Like all humans, your flesh was fragile and soft. Breakable. It would be no problem to kill you right there. _like a bloody accident..._

“heh... if you haven't noticed, this party was for _you_ .” He wondered what was so special about you that Mettaton lied behind his back to keep you here. You seemed confused. He chuckled, "you really think MTT gives a _shit_ about me? you might as well enjoy it.”

Sans took a puff from his cigar. You continued to stare. It made him wonder what was going through your mind; then, he realized, it was probably best not to know. He wished you’d just disappear and be someone else's problem.

"go ahead," Sans pointed to the sliding glass door. He caught the lanky shadow of his brother and his joints stiffened.  "but don't try anything -- i don't need some dirty whore flirtin' with my brother." _If anyone, it’d better not be_ **_him,_** his face contorted in disgust. He felt your eyes on his back as he slipped out the door.

Papyrus was in the midst of running after a Frisbee. He paused when he saw Sans and waved at him before being tackled to the ground by Greater Dog. Sans smirked, but couldn't bring himself into a better mood.

 _i try to impartial to everything,_  Sans thought, _but prostitutes? fuck, that’s impossible._ Even though he didn’t say it out loud, the word _prostitute_ still gave him a bad taste in his mouth. It disgusted him to think you stayed under _his_ roof; who knows what sexual acts you could have done in his house? Cigar in hand, he sat in his black Adirondack chair. Sans took a long drag, slowly blowing smoke from his mouth. Hopefully the crisp night air and this exotic cigar would cool his nerves. He flicked off some ash with his bony hand. Truthfully, Sans was quite satisfied with his reputation as a mafia boss. It had its perks. Sometimes the cons seemed to outweigh the pros.

“SANS!” A lanky figure blocked the porchlight. Papyrus was clad in slacks, suspenders, and a red dress shirt, similar to the attire Sans currently wore. “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING ASH ON THE PATIO? I WANT TO KEEP THIS PLACE CLEAN!”

Sans shrugged in response, biting the cigar at the corner of his mouth. “heh. no need to get _butt-h_ urt.”

Papyrus let out a sound between a growl and a scream, rolling his eyes. “AR-UGGHHH!!”

“pap, chill… there’s a human nearby, you'll scare 'em.” He almost chuckled at his own hypocrisy.

“REALLY?” Papyrus remarked; he crossed his arms, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “A FOOLISH HUMAN, IF THAT WERE THE CASE.”

“foolish, indeed,” Sans smirked, taking another drag, “they’re inside if you wanna take a look.”

“THAT WON’T BE NECESSARY,” he turned down the offer to Sans’ surprise. “METTATON HAS INFORMED ME THAT HE’LL BE INVESTIGATING THE SITUATION HIMSELF.”

Sans blinked in surprise; _well, props to him for convincing papyrus not to hunt the human down,_ he thought.


	8. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated since August. I haven't forgotten about this fanfic, just a lot of stuff has been going on with school and family and I sorta pushed it to the back of my mind. Plus, writer's block, heh...
> 
> I'll work harder to update more often because I care about this fanfic.   
> Also, warning: the part in italics hints at sexual abuse.

_A harsh light beamed down on you... Your legs were tied, bruising your skin and your wrists bound together by rope. Struggling would be a waste; it'd only earn you more cruel words, more pain..._  
  
_"You look lovely," a voice echoed through the cold basement. "But, please, stop shivering, it's almost making me feel bad for you."_  
  
_The shivers didn't stop but you suppressed them to minimal shakes._  
  
_"That's better." A tall man with dirty blonde hair and a chiseled chin with specks of hair stepped into the light. Calvin, of course. Realization kicked in._  
  
_"I-I'm sorry," you plead. He only sneered at you._  
  
_"Bullshit." His fists clenched then released. He exhaled deeply, looking at you oddly like he didn't know what to do with you. "You brought another man to this house. I told you never to do that."_  
  
_You stared down at your bare feet and your exposed lower half. Going to a stranger's house scared you... there had been too many close-calls. So you figured you could make money at home, even if it went against Calvin's wishes. Unfortunately for you, he arrived home early to the sight of you doing your 'work,' something forbidden in his house. The salt of your client's hardened member still lingered in your mouth, leaving a bitter aftertaste._  
  
_"C-Calvin...," you tried to reason with him, "I almost got raped the other day. I don't like going to the client's house..."_  
  
_"Client," he mimicked your voice with a jeer. His hard boot clicked on the floor as he walked right in front of you, "I don't care, y/n. Your 'client' comes first and doing it at their house is more convenient for everybody. For one, I don't have to see you blowing a guy off after a long day at work when I'd much rather that be me."_  
  
_Calvin leaned forward, titling your chin up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." You didn't meet his eyes. He harshly squeezed your chin, earning a groan of pain from you. " **LOOK. AT. ME.** "_  
  
_You met his blazing blue eyes. He tsked, roughly letting go._  
  
_"I'm going to untie you."_  
  
_You felt your shoulders relax. Maybe he'd let you off with a warning._  
  
_"But you're gonna have to use that tongue of yours for disobeying me."_  
  
_Your heart sank and tears brimmed your eyelids. He wasn't going to let you go... Calvin was gonna use you until he was done. The weight of a zipper pulling down fell on your ears._  
  
_"Open up."_   
  
\----  
  
A cool sweat dribbled down your back. The way it clung to your skin made you feel worse. It was around  2:00 in the morning and sleep didn't seem like an option, however much you tried. The whole house permeated a silence akin to vacancy. Mettaton, now your only hope, stayed in the room across from yours; he was confident that Sans wanted you here. To say that was laughable was an understatement.  
  
Your mind rehearsed what transpired a couple hours ago... when Mettaton thought he was introducing Sans to you for the first time. The night air had produced a light fog that clung to the glass door. You stayed inside, glued to the couch with your head in your hands and thoughts racing through your mind. An relentless guilt bore on your soul. You needed to confront him. Show him that you mean business and ask him how much money you owed him. But the task was daunting.  
  
"y/n," a gentle voice called as the glass door slid open. Mettaton walked inside with a soft smile that told you everything would be okay. Your eyes locked onto him as he sat on the armrest of the couch. "I want you to meet-"  
  
"HELLO, HUMAN!" A jubilant voice interrupted him. A tall, lankier skeleton stepped inside and smiled genuinely at you. He wore very nice clothes. You honestly didn't know how to react other than wave nervously. His height intimidated you and you unconsciously leaned away. The skeleton smiled cheerfully though, looking from you to Mettaton.  
  
"WHAT'S IT'S NAME?" He asked. You internally cringe.  
  
"Papyrus! That's not how you refer to your guest!" Mettaton chastised him, noticing your discomfort. You fidget shyly. Papyrus scratched the back of his neck awkwardly with a frown. To your surprise, he walked over and stretched out a hand to you. You stare at the bleach-white bone and took a moment before shaking it.  
  
"I'm afraid we went off the wrong foot, human," he said quietly, avoiding your gaze. You frowned in sympathy. Poor guy probably didn't know better. "I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU AN 'IT.' I JUST... CAN'T GET ATTACHED, YOU SEE. IT WAS A TRICK MY BROTHER TAUGHT ME..."  
  
"Oh.. it's okay," you frowned. You could understand why he didn't want to get attached to humans; but it made you shiver knowing Sans told him to call someone an 'it." He still looked unsure of himself so you flashed him a quick smile and said, 'it's okay.' He brightened considerably.  
  
"GOOD. MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS BY THE WAY. TELL ME, HUMAN, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" A spark of curiosity gleamed in his eye. You smiled and told him immediately.  
  
"WONDERFUL! I'M SO VERY HAPPY THAT METTATON TRUSTS YOU! SO THAT I CAN TRUST YOU TOO!"  
  
You smiled nervously, "Heh, that's, uh, good Papyrus... Thanks for letting me stay here by the way - is there any way you'd like me to pay you back?"  
  
"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HAPPY TO HELP WITHOUT ANYTHING IN RETURN!"   
  
You nodded. Mettaton smiled reassuringly at you as if to say this way true. _If only his brother was as forgiving..._ Just as he was about to say something, your worst nightmare slipped into the room.  
  
"hey, papyrus, who's this?"  
  
"THEIR NAME IS Y/N."  
  
You heart lurched in fear. Sans smoked casually and winked at you when Papyrus wasn't looking. That sickening smirk on his face mocked you as he licked his teeth.  
  
Mettaton chuckled, seeming not to notice, "Oh, darling, it's rude to stare."  
  
You blinked and quickly blushed, looking away. Sans knew the effect he had on you was one of fear; you shouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it.  
  
"S-Sorry," you muttered bashfully. His grin tightened.   
  
"IT'S OKAY HUMAN. MY BROTHER HAS THE HABIT OF _SCARING_ PEOPLE." Papyrus glared at his brother. Sans chuckled. You realized Papyrus didn't know how terrifying Sans looked to a human all by himself.    
  
Mettaton pursed his lips in thought, then a knowing look spread across his face. "Oh, my. You two know each other already, don't you?"  
  
Papyrus beamed at the realization. "SANS I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW THIS HUMAN."  
  
"we're old friends." Sans shrugged. You found that deplorable but you were grateful he didn't rat you out; you didn't want them to know you were hitting on him just last night. Papyrus smiled widely.  
  
"EXCELLENT! HUMAN, IT SUDDENLY OCCURRED TO ME THAT WE NEED TO DISCUSS YOUR LIVING ARRANGEMENTS-"  
  
"you'll be staying in the room you're already in," Sans' voice cut him off. "we can talk about getting you a job  tomorrow. i'm sure Mettaton already told you this, but any other room besides Mettaton's and the bathroom is o f f  l i m i t s."  
  
His small, white pinpricks locked you into a stare. They held nothing but contempt, almost daring you to speak. A thick tension hung in the air and Papyrus looked uncomfortable. You swallowed.  
  
"O-Okay," you replied before Mettaton could speak up for you. The robot sighed.  
  
"Alright then," Mettaton clasped his hands. "Then it's settled!"  
  
"I'M SO EXCITED! WE'VE NEVER HAD A HUMAN STAY AT OUR HOUSE BEFORE! WELL, EXCEPT..." Papyrus trailed off with a frown. Sans' eyes darkened and you wondered what was going on. "UM..."  
  
"I'm sure y/n needs their rest, guys," Mettaton piped up, bringing their attention fully on you. Sans' face was shadowed with disgust that would have made you shrink lower into your seat if it weren't for Mettaton and Papyrus; but the other two looked happy to have you.  
  
"Well, it h-has been a long day..."  
  
Mettaton nodded and stood up with a stretch, "I agree. Well, we'll leave you to it. We still have a horde of monsters to look after!"  
  
Papyrus nodded, "YES. HAVE A NICE SLUMBER, HUMAN!"  
  
"heh, yeah," was all Sans said. You stood and walked towards the door of your bedroom.  
  
"Thank you, both, for letting me stay here...," your smile was straining. Sans eyes glared at you as if in a promise... You shivered.  
  
"NO PROBLEM!" Papyrus beamed.  
  
"Goodnight, sweetie," Mettaton smiled. You nodded and slipped into the bedroom with a soft click of the doorknob. You sighed heavily. Those eyes.... so dark and ominous. Almost as if they were staring into your soul.   
  
You didn't know much about monsters or souls though, but the concept of souls compelled your curiosity. From what Felix and Apollo said, souls were special to a person and, in a way, very personal. There was a lot one could do with a soul, if given the proper training. You wondered what yours looked like and you allowed yourself to daydream about using magic... about how different things might be if only you were strong enough to leave Calvin. Daydreams of having superpowers and fantastic adventures lured you to back to sleep.   
  
\----  
  
The smell of something burning tore you out of sleep. You sniff in distaste, hearing the fast swatting of a rag and the annoying beeping of an alarm going off. You quietly opened your door, almost retreating back when you saw milky white bones. The red scarf quickly assured you that it was only Papyrus. Mettaton stood beside him, flicking his wrist back and forth has he tried to clear the air.  
  
"Papyrus, what did I say about cooking alone." He muttered. The robot dumped a large pot into running water and steam sizzled from the heat of it. Papyrus looked down like a child caught with stolen candy, twiddling his index fingers.  
  
"W-WELL, I FIGURED SINCE YOU WERE HERE..."   
  
"I was asleep, Papyrus. It's too early for this," Mettaton pursed his lips. "What am I going to do with you..." He turned the water off, shaking his head.  
  
Papyrus frowned. You stepped out into the hallway and shut the door, immediately getting their attention.  
  
"HUMAN, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Papyrus seemed relieved with the distraction. "HOW DID YOU SLEEP?"  
  
"Good," you lied.   
  
"Good morning, y/n," Mettaton smiled at you, setting to work on making eggs.   
  
"Where is Sans?" You hope that wasn't an awkward question.  
  
"MY BROTHER WENT TO TAKE CARE OF SOME.... BUSINESS," Papyrus replied, then smiled broadly, "SO TODAY IT'S JUST US THREE!"   
  
That set you more at ease. You entered the kitchen and sat in the table. Mettaton hummed a show tune as he worked and Papyrus plopped right next to your right, at the end of the table. Your mind was buzzing with questions to ask about his line of work but maybe that would be rude? You've never met a mob member before. As Mettaton worked, you thought about what Sans said, wondering what kind of job he'd give you but decided it probably wouldn't be a good one.  
  
"I was thinking," Mettaton's voice roused you from your thoughts, "Maybe we can wash and sell your old clothes, go shopping for new ones..."  
  
You looked quizzically at him. How did he know you didn't like them?  
  
"I saw how... uncomfortable you are in them, always adjusting your clothes," He set two plates on the table and tilted the pan to lay your eggs. Your mouth watered instantly but waited until Papyrus had his. For some reason, a light orange tint dusted Papyrus' cheekbones. Embarrassment floated in your stomach and you coughed awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah...," you admitted. "But what about money? I don't have any..."  
  
"Honey, when you work with a mob boss, there's plenty to go around," Mettaton smirked, a hand on his hip, the other with a spatula. You rolled your eyes. _I don't want you to pay for everything..._ You felt uncomfortable, letting someone else pay for your misgivings.   
  
"I'll be fine until I get a job," you lifted your hands in reassurance, "Really, I can handle it."  
  
"Ridiculous, darling, I can't have you gawked at by every guy you meet," Mettaton huffed then pointed at Papyrus with his spatula, "Just look at him, drooling at you simply for wearing _pajamas_!"  
  
Heat rose to your face and you looked at Papyrus, but he quickly turned away with a heavy blush on his face. Was he staring down your shirt?  
  
"HU-HUMAN, I CAN ASSURE YOU-"  
  
"Oh, hush now, don't act so innocent," Mettaton chuckled. You squirmed in your seat, giving yourself a glance over. The more you looked at yourself, the sluttier you looked. Fuck, being around Chase and his friends really changed your view on 'modesty.'  
  
Together you ate in silence; Mettaton quipping some nice remarks, Papyrus refusing to meet you in the eye. Before long, Mettaton whipped out his cellphone and invited Alphys and Undyne over for a 'shopping spree'; you gave up on protesting this unnecessary trip. Once Mettaton was set, there was no changing his mind. You accepted defeat as he left for his room.  
  
Papyrus still refused to look at you.   
  
"H-Hey, Papyrus, it's no big deal," you tried to imitate conversation. He side-glanced you and blushed harder with a frown.  
  
"I-I FEEL... VERY BAD, HUMAN..." He closed his eyes and sighed in a cute sort of way, "USUALLY I'M MORE OF A... GENTLEMAN."   
  
You nodded, "And you are one! You let me into your home and gave me a bed to sleep in. So what you did wasn't too bad... a lot of guys look at girls." You regretted that last part and he stared at the wood table. You could almost cut the awkward tension with a knife.  
  
"Please, don't feel bad, Papyrus," you frowned, then stood up to go to your room. He hummed in farewell, rubbing his neck. You left, feeling his eyes bore into your backside and shut the door. With a soft sigh, you set about making your hair presentable and getting ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be sometime this week. I hope this fanfic is entertaining for you all, so if there's anything you'd like to see, do tell because I'm open to ideas and critique :) Also, I imagine Papyrus as being innocent but still aware of, uh, any sexual feelings he has and such. Oh, what to do, what to do... *evil grin* lol jk  
> Also, I know some people hate the whole y/n thing, so I'll probably give reader a name; feel free to suggest any, if you'd like


	9. Chapter 9: Old to New

You stepped into the large shower, turning the shower knob the direction that Mettaton had showed you. The steaming hot droplets of rain splashed onto your skin and you cherished the massage it gave your naked body. _Today is a new day, y/n..._ , you thought to yourself. Maybe you really were going to change your life... maybe things would be different. What sort of job could a Mafia boss offer _you_ though? You imagine you'd be useless.   
  
You were 5'1 too short, not too big but not skinny either. Short hair. You had no military experience. A college degree, sure, but you didn't think it'd be of use with this line of business. You could only think about being a prostitute again... but Sans didn't seem interested in hiring you as one. It'd be a job you were used to though and he'd be smart if he hired you as a prostitute, you thought to yourself...  
  
You dried yourself off but before you could even get dressed a loud knock scared you.  
  
"Honey, are you doing ok?"  
  
You could hear muttering in the background. Alphys and Undyne must be there.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good, I'll be out in a minute!" You finished drying yourself off and got dressed. A red flannel button-up, a white top, and denim jeans. It was one of the few outfits that didn't show too much skin. You inhaled softly and stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"You look great," Mettaton smiled and hugged you gently as you walked into the living room. He looked oddly... proud. You felt your soul beam but you didn't know why. He reminded you of the parental figure you never truly had... A wave of comfort engulfed you.

Undyne looked absolutely bored. She didn't look too excited about clothes shopping but who could blame her? You hated it yourself.   
  
A white plastic bag of clothes sat on the burgundy couch. As soon as you walked in, Undyne ripped it open.  
  
"Wait, th-those are--!" You couldn't bring yourself to get angry or defensive, your personal belongings didn't mean much to you anymore...  
  
Undyne lifted up a see-through shirt with an outstretched claw. You stared blankly.  
  
_... this house, the food, the electricity, the fucking clothes on your back. They all belong to me. You belong to me. Don't forget that, y/n!_  
  
"Y-y/n?" A small voice interceded the memory. You glanced at Alphys. They were staring at you.  
  
"Wh-what?" You frowned...  
  
"Undyne was asking if you wanted to keep that shirt," Mettaton said softly.  
  
Almost as soon as he said 'keep' you uttered a quick, "Throw that shit away." It looked repulsive to you now.  
  
"Ooo, y/n's got a lil backbone in them!" Undyne grinned and tossed the shirt aside. Mettaton looked quite surprised, he'd never heard you curse before.  
  
As the three of you sorted through the small wardrobe you had packed, memories danced in your minds' eyes. You thought this would bring you to tears... sorting through the old clothes' that Calvin made you wear. But instead you felt contempt for the person who had done you wrong. For a short moment, you felt the person you used to be returning... It was like you were an omniscient presence, a shadow almost, overlooking the person you had become sort through clothes that exposed you and made you vulnerable. Your mind was numb, confused, but your body was eager to throw the articles of clothing. Better yet, you wanted to burn them.

But the moment was brief.  
  
"MTT." You licked your lips, looking at the pathetic pile of fabric. "We should burn them."  
  
"Absolutely!" Mettaton gathered the clothes hastily in his arms. "What a great idea, y/n!"  
  
"I like a good, _big_ fire," Undyne grinned and Alphys rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aww come on, Alphy, we used to light shit up all the time remember?" Undyne winked. For once, her eyes were soft, with a tinge of sadness.  
  
"I remember." Alphys seemed to shake her head and followed Mettaton outside. Undyne looked slightly put off. You wondered what happened between them...  
  
The four of you stood around the bonfire that was once kindled with flames the night previous. Mettaton told you to hold your clothes while he started the fire. He placed wood in the pit, covered it with lighting fluid and told everyone to step back.

 

Everyone but Undyne, of course, did. He threw a burning match in the pit and a fire erupted.  
  
"I suggest you to step back, too, Undyne," Mettaton said, then snickered, '"Fish are especially sensitive to heat."  
  
"One of these days..." Undyne growled something under her breath and Mettaton gasped.  
  
"Undyne, y-you should _ap-apologize_!" Alphys looked nervous.  
  
"Hmph." Was all that was said.  
  
You threw a pair of underwear in the fire and watched it burn, the soft blue fabric turning to a dark ash. You liked the look of it. Mettaton watched it as well. You tossed the rest in one go. The clothes shielded the flames, but were ultimately overcome by the fiery inferno. You couldn't help but feel relieved.

 

"Today is a new day, y/n." Mettaton murmured, gently hugging you from the side. You nodded, a little shaken as you peered down. Alphys blinked, finally piecing two-and-two together. From the look she gave you, you knew that she knew you are a prostitute. _ **Were** a prostitute_ , a tiny voice prompted. Her face held only empathy. Undyne kicked dirt at the burning clothes. Once the clothes had fully burned, Mettaton extinguished the fire with a splash of water. Now to get to the task at hand. You didn't think you'd get this far... But with your luck, you didn't expect to get much further.  
  
\----  
  
The car ride was just as nice.  
  
Undyne sat in the passenger seat, while you and Alphys sat in the back. Mettaton drove, tapping his finger on the steering wheel thoughtfully.  
  
"So, y/n," He began. "I've always wondered what sort of life you had before Calvin... Before he told you what to wear and what not to wear."  
  
You silently nodded.  
  
"What sort of clothes did you like?"  
  
And to your surprise... you couldn't even remember. "I don't know..."  
  
"Damn." Undyne muttered and Mettaton gave her a harsh glance. She ignored him. "I'm sorry, y/n. I can"t imagine myself ever letting someone tell _me_ what to wear!"  
  
"Undyne!" Mettaton hissed.

 

"Huh?"  
  
"It's cool, MTT." You were beginning to like Undyne's candid nature. Something you didn't think you would like. "H-He manipulated me... He made me feel powerless. So I let him make decisions for me..."  
  
"With us by your side, y/n." She glanced out the window. "You won't feel powerless anymore..."  
  
There was hope....  
  
Once at the mall, Mettaton and Alphys immediately dragged you into each shop they could find, throwing clothes to you that didn't quite fit your fancy, but you tried them on anyway. The clothes Alphys chose for you gave you emo/anime vibes and you could tell she really liked Hot Topic. Mettaton, chose clothes that screamed "Look at me!" and fit more of his style. Undyne stayed quiet the whole time and eventually asked to be excuse so she could check out Gamestop.  
  
Mettaton was determined to find you the best clothes in the whole mall and pushed expensive clothes at you that made your heart jump to your throat.  
  
"Y-You don't seem to be l-liking any of those clothes, y/n. Is there any other s-store you would like to try?" Alphys pulled out what looked to be a map of the mall. You all had went to the food court for lunch; both of you waited at a table while Mettaton ordered food.  
  
"Uh, let me see..." You looked at the map laid out before you. On the back was a brief description of each of them. You flipped it over and one of them immediately caught your eye.  
  
 _Aesthetic Name_  
  
It was a store you used to shop at all the time and you always thought the name was kinda funny. They sold cute gender neutral clothing that made you look androgynous.

 

You pointed at it. "I love this store!"  
  
Alphys looked, too, and smiled, "W-We can go there next then!."

She scoffed, "G-Gosh, why didn't I think of that? And it's right across from Gamestop, so we'll be a-able to catch Undyne when we're done."  
  
"Alright, guys, eat up!" Mettaton plopped your meals in front of you. The familiar feeling of hunger rumbled in your stomach and you dug in. After the quick meal, the three of you went up the escalator and into the store. The clothes fit perfectly and matched your style. By the end of your shopping spree, you had a full wardrobe of tops, bottoms, underwear, over-wear, and shoes. You tried to buy the least expensive clothes avaliable but Mettaton managed to throw in a couple outfits that would have _wayyy_ surpassed your budget. But you were quite satisfied with your findings.

  
The three of you walked out with bags full of clothes.  
  
"y/n, you are going to look _fab-u-lous!_ The other humans will be so jealous!" MTT beamed. Alphys nodded in agreement and you blushed. Once inside Gamestop, you each set out to find Undyne. It didn't take too long though; you found her browsing the video game consoles, a pensive look on her face.  
  
"You're all done?" She asked.  
  
"Yes! You missed out on a really good shopping spree, Undyne..." MTT smiled. "Are you done?"  
  
"I'll be quick."  
  
Mettaton folded his arms across his chest and boredly looked at the video game titles while Alphys helped Undyne decide which console was best.

You spotted a red-and-white banner that read, _Collective Toys_. You loved plushies and action figures; if you checked them out for a bit, surely, they wouldn't mind...? You wandered towards the that section and browsed, walking slowly. There was a really cute Jinji plush from _Kiki's Delivery Service_ on the bottom shelf and you bent over to pick it up.  
  
"Y/N, didn't think I'd catch _you_ here..."  
  
You held the plushie in your arms, turning around to see the perverted orange cat from the other night. You tried to keep your composure.  
  
"H-Hey, Burgerpants, I didn't e-expect to see you here either..."  
  
"Mhm." Was all he said as he glanced over you like a cat pondering which part of a mouse tasted better. You felt awkward.  
  
"I should be going." You set the plush down. "I have to get back to MTT and Alphys before they leave."

You started to walk away. One-step... two-step... three  
  
"Not so fast..." He grabbed your waist before you could leave. You were bombarded with memories of Calvin holding you like that but you pushed them away. You wouldn't let this guy win.  
  
"What do you want?" You hissed.  
  
"No need to get angry, y/n."

"Let go of me."

He dropped his arm and continued, "I have a business proposition that I thought you might like."

Well, fuck. You really did need a job and as weird as Burgerpants was, he was still Mettaton's friend. That had to count for something, right? You were curious, petting the cat plush.

"What is it?"

"y/n." He paused awkwardly, "I don't know how else to say this but... you're r-really attractive! And I have seen the way you dressed-"

"You want... services?" Of course.

"Yes and n-no. Look, I just think you would make a great... _sex worker_." He murmured.

Here we go again, you thought. You were at a loss. Today had been a fantastic day with Alphys and Mettaton and you knew how disappoined they would be if you continued with your past endeavors. But you were still scared of your living situation and how much money you owed. The quicker paid, the better. You blinked.

"Alright. But I get 50% of my earnings. And I will still live with the... skeletons."

"Deal. I can pay for transportation, by the way," he smiled. "I can tell... we'll get a lot of business out of you."

"I'm... glad you feel that way." Still creepy.

"I'd like to have a test-run of your... services though," he reached for your hand but you receded. Would you really fuck this cat-human... thing? Yes you would. A small voice told you that maybe it wasn't the best idea but you needed money... and if you honest with yourself, he had good looks if you got past his creepy vibes. Somehow that made you excited.

"Let me give you my number then," you smirked. The two of you exchanged numbers quickly; Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne were already on their way over.

"Hey, kitty, kitty..." Undyne sneered. Burgerpants rolled his eyes.

"What are you looking for here?" Mettaton sounded cheerful and he had a smile on his face... but his eyes held distrust. Maybe you made a mistake...

"Oh, just, looking at these t-toys." He gulped.

"Ah, I would buy a plush myself but we have to get home! It was nice seeing you, Burgerpants."

"Y-You too, M-MTT." He smiled weakly.

Mettaton walked hurriedly out the store and you tried to keep up. Undyne had a look of annoyance plastered on her face; Alphys was a little worried. It was a quick car ride home and you didn't know why everyone was so quiet. No, of course you knew. Burgerpants was bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this story in its' entirety last night and I liked how I wrote it (??). I got re-inspired and got new ideas (lol ever watched the Godfather omg, it's so good.) Here's an update. I haven't updated in so long because life got in the way. I'll spare you the details. College, depression, and just lack of inspiration. I know I said the last time I updated that I would update within a week. And I didn't. In fact, it's been a whole year (damn). If you have any ideas or constructive criticism for this story -- and plot points, what you want to know about this main character or other characters, hell you can even throw me a kink lol -- I'd appreciate it. I'd like it if you dmed me your suggestions though, to keep it a surprise for the next chapters if I do use your ideas and I'll credit you for the ideas when they come out, but commenting is fine too. I know what I'm going to write next chapter but I hate to give you guys another empty promise like last time. If anyone just wants to talk, too, I'd be down. My kik is leighgrayburn.
> 
> I hope you like this little update, I wished this chapter was more interesting but I thought it was necessary.


End file.
